


Glimpses of Severus

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: severus_fest, Gen, Intoxicated Legos, Lego, Macro photography, Photography, Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For more than a decade Severus lived and taught at Hogwarts. Here are a few moments from that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of Severus

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fandom art. It was done for the 2015 severusfest celebration of Severus Snape's birthday.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

****Chess at Malfoy Manor** **

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**"Breakfast" with Sybill**

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**Collecting potions ingredients in the wilds of Scotland**

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**Visiting the giant squid**

 


End file.
